Small Carving
by Minji-blackjack
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata seorang gadis pemalu yang tidak menonjol ,  bersahabat dengan ino si gadis populer, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hinata jika ia akan bersaing dengan Sahabat nya sendiri, walau ino  selalu menang segalhal dari Hinata, kecuali kekayaan?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: milik om Masashi**

**Small Carving :minji or yhuna**

**Warning: AU, gaje, abal, eyd berantakan OC(maybe)**

**Genre: Romance and Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing: sasuhina or sasuino?**

**Kalau tidak suka klik back ya?**

**SUMMRY: Hyuuga Hinata seorang gadis pemalu yang tidak menonjol , bersahabat dengan ino si gadis populer, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hinata jika ia akan bersaing dengan Sahabat nya sendiri, walau ino selalu menang segalhal dari Hinata, kecuali kekayaan? **

**Chapter 1: tersingkir?**

Di sebuah bangku taman di belakang gedung konoha gakuen, Seorang gadis berambut Indigo tengah menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan nya, terdengar isakan dari gadis tersebut, sesekali ia menggelengkan kepala ketika seorang perempuan berambut pirang mencoba membunjuk atau lebih tepat me minta penjelasan, lelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari si Indigo, si pirang memilih diam membiarkan teman dekat nya itu menangis, mungkin setelah tangisannya reda ia mau bercerita.

"Ma-maaf, Ino-chan, aku merepotkan mu." Gadis tersebut berucap yang masih di sertai isakan walau tidak sekencang tadi. Ia tampak sedang mengatur napas ketika mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Dan gadis yang di panggil Ino tadi mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Hinata. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk bercerita hmm?" Tanya Ino dengan membelai rambut panjang biru yang sering di sebut indigo, jelas wajah itu terlihat sembab dan lavender pun masih mengeluarkan rintikan air mata. Hanya dengan sebuah 'anggukan' cukup bagi Ino untuk mengetahui bahwa Hinata mau bercerita, ia hanya perlu sedikit bersabar.

"Tidak tau kenapa, T-tadi Iruka–sensei memanggil ku." Mata lavendernya memejam sejenak, "a-aku …." Perkataan gadis itu putus karena ia kembali terisak, itu tampak dari tubuh nya yang bergetar dan bibir yang sulit mengucapkan kata berikutnya . Ino hanya diam, dia tidak mencerca lagi, namun setelah isakan Hinata mulai mereda, Ino kembali bertanya.

"Apa Hinata?" Mata ocean sedalam laut Ino memancarkan rasa penasaran, dipeganggnya pundak si gadis sambil diusap ringan, ia tidak mau Hinata terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menjelaskan, karana ia tahu bagaimana si pemilik mata lavender bersikap, dan 'lagi' ia harus bersabar.

Setelah melihat gadis yang duduk disampingnya kembali relax, Ino meminta Hinata untuk menceritakan kembali ,' apa yang membuatnya menangis', di ambilnya tangan mungil yang tengah dingin terkulai lemah yang sedang terpangku di paha hinata, setelah itu di gengam nya lembut "Apa aku bisa mendengarkan penjelasan mu lebih jauh?" Hinata pun kembali mengangguk.

**FLASH BACK**

Seorang gadis kini tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan rambut indigo sepunggung nya menari kekiri dan kekanan, sesekali ia minta maaf ketika secara tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang tengah berjalan, namun langkah nya berhenti ketika sampai ke tempat tujuan nya, sebuah ruangan dengan pintu coklat, yang di atas nya ada papan yang bernama "Iruka's Room", dari raut muka nya ia tampak khawatir, ini kali pertama bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata dipanggil ke ruangan wali kelas yang terkenal cukup killer di santreo Konoha-gakuen. Semakin dekat Hinata dengan ruangan tersebut, detak jantungnya pun semakin bertambah .

Ia merasa yakin tidak ada masalah yang membuatnya terpanggil, mengingat ia merupakan siswa yang cukup teladan, tapi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sambil merasakan dadanya yang masih berdetak tak karuan, ia berdoa.

"Semoga bukan berita buruk."

Dengan sedikit menghembuskan napas dan menenangkan detak jantung nya, Hinata mengetok pintu ruangan tersebut , dan tidak berapa lama terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Masuklah…"

Dengan menggugahkan rasa yakin dan percaya diri, Hinata langsung masuk, "pe-permisi, I-iruka sensei." Hinata membungkukkan badan dan menatap sensei nya yang tengah menyeruput segelas kopi panas.

Mendapatkan tangan sensei yang tengah mengadah menunjuk sebuah kursi, si Indigo pun duduk.

"Maaf, ka-kalau boleh saya tahu, ada apa ya sensei memanggil?" ucap hinata dengan sopan setelah ia duduk. Iruka memandang dengan tatapan yang 'mengerti', lalu ia menunduk dibalik meja besar yang ada di depan nya, dan membuka sebuah lemari yang banyak menyimpan berkas-berkas penting, setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia memandang Hinata sejenak.

Kini sebua map kuning tergeletak di atas meja, , iruka kembali menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke kursi yang tampak nyaman , setelah meletakan map tersebut

"A-apa ini sensei?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengambil map kuning yang diletakan iruka Iruka tadi, ia sedikit ngeri dan gemeteran mengambil nya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang tidak enak mengalir di dada dan merambas ke perutnya.

"Bacalah," ucap iruka dengan mimik wajah biasa.

Seketika mata Hinata terbelalak setelah membaca pemberitahuan yang tertera pada map tersebut, dan tangan mungil itu membekap mulutnya di setai dengan mata yang membulat.

Sungguh tidak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini sensei," protes Hinata dengan lavender yang seaka mencari tahu Jika ini hanyalah sebuah 'kebohongan', ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan segera terjaga dari mimpi tersebut dengan wajah yang lega.

Tapi sayang nya tidak.

"kau akan di gantikan dengan Yamanaka ino"

"Tapi kenapa sensei?" suara Hinata serak mengucapkanya, ia butuh kejelasan sekarang.

"Semua teman mu tidak setuju Hinata, bukan kah itu adalah kesepakatan bersama?" jawab Iruka dengan nada datar, Dan benar saja bulir-bulir Kristal itu berjatuhan yang tentunya memasahi pipi yang tak tersentuh, "Maaf kan aku Hinata" Iruka menatap tajam sang lavender "aku tak bisa membantu, seperti yang ku katakana sebelumya ini 'kesepakatan' bersama bukan?"

Masih dengan bibir yang bergetar karna tangis, dihapusnya air mata yang mulai merambah ke pipi, ia belum bisa menatap iruka sensei yang sedikit merasa kasihan.

Di antara mereka saat in hanya ada diam, Hinata masih sulit meredakan isakan nya, dan Iruka hanya memperhatikan anak didiknya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, antara iba dan merelakan.

"P-P-permisi, aku keluar dulu sensei" setelah mendpatkan jawaban berupa angukan Hinata pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kini ia tengah berlari kecil yang disertai isak tangis, gadis itu belum bisa percaya kenyataan yang baru ia dapatkan, ia tak habis pikir kenapa semua temanya setega itu.

"kenapa selalu begini kami-sama?"

sungguh Hinata sangat mendambakan perlombaan biola itu, jujur gadis lembut tersebut sangat senang ketika Iruka menunjuk nya duet dengan Uchiha sasuke dalam perlombaan instrument musik antar sekolah yang akan di adakan sebulan lagi, seking senangnya ia langsung menelphone sang ayah yang tengah bekerja.

Namun takdir berkata lain.

Setelah membaca map yang di ulurkan sensei tadi, Hinata harus menguburkan keinginanya, kadang ia berpikir apa yang salah, kenapa kesempatan itu tidak datang, waktu ia tahu ia yang ditunjuk Iruka untuk mengikuti perlombaan , Hinata benar-benar mengubah persepsinya terhadap keadilan, sungguh waktu itu semuanya begitu adil.

Namun semuanya sirna, ketika semua teman sekelasnya membuat pernyataan, 'jika mereka keberatan seorang Hyuuga Hinata di pasangkan dengan Uchiha sasuke dalam perlombaan seni antar sekolah, dan lebih memilih Yamanaka Ino, yang dianggap lebih baik.'

Tapi andaikan semua teman kelasnya mengucapkan secara langsung, mungkin akan lain jadinya. Hinata tidak terima jika penyampaian penolakannya seperti ini.

"Otousan…., maaf "

"kami- sama apa yang harus ku katakana pada otusan?"

Setelah sampai pada taman belakang sekolah, hinata langsung me SMS sahabat nya Yanamaka Ino.

**FLASH BACK END**

Ino hanya dapat menggigit bibir setelah mendengar cerita sahabatnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu perihal dirinya terpilih mendapingi si Uchiha yang merupakan' kekasihnya', Iino sadar ia dan Hinata sama-sama menggeluti permainan biola tersebut.

"Maaf Hinata…"

"I-ini bukan salah mu kok" jawab Hinata sambil menegakan wajah dan menatap Ino dengan senyum, walau senyum itu mengisaratkan kesedihan, tapi Ino tetap membalas walau dengan getir. Dan setelah itu heninglah tercipta.

Drtttt…drtt….drtt…

Seketika getaran ponsel milik ino behasil membuyarkan dua sahabat yang saling diam, dia Pun langsung mengkat ponsel kuning cerah, yang ada di dalam saku rok.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa sakura?" ternyata yang menelphone adalah seorang Haruno sakura, teman sekelas sekaligus salah satu saingan Ino dalam satu hal.

"Iya aku akan segera kesana" setelah menutup ponselnya, sulung Yanamaka ini langsung menatap Hinata dengan mata yang mengisaratkan izin.

"Pergilah!" ucap Hinata disertai senyum yang membuat Ino sedikit lega, sesungguh nya Hinata tahu jika Sakura menelphone Ino perihal Iruka sensei yang tengah mencari si pemilik mata ocean.

Jika kalian bertanya apa Hinata kecewa pada Ino, jawaban nya tidak, Hinata mempunyai pemikiran sendiri, ia mudah meng ikhlas kan sesuatu, dia terima ketika pria yang di taksirnya memilih wanita lain, yang merupakan salah satu siswi popular di konoha gakuen dan seperti saat sekarang dia terima jika hal yang paling diingin kan saat ini juga tidak dapat diraih.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa terima jika orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini kecewa.

Yaitu sang otousan.

Wajah sang ayah kembali terbayang di benak nya, masih kental di ingata Hinata ketika ayah banyak dan memuji , walau tidak menangis lagi, dari mata lavender itu terpancar rasa yang sulit di artikan, ia mengedah menatap langit. "Otousan,…aku akan membuatmu bangga, tapi tidak sekarang" dan setelah itu sebuah senyum tercipta.

Itu sebuah pertanda

Satu permainan akan ia mulai, dengan tangannya sendiri.

*SMALL CARVING*

"sakura aku merasa tidak enak" Ino menatap lurus wanita berambut pink itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Tidak enak?" sakura menghela nafas, "tapi itu pilihan.

"ta-tapi…"

"ssst…kau tidak salah kok," jemari tunjuknya menghentikan perkataan ino." Hinata tak akan terluka"

"jamin itu sakura, sahabatku jauh lebih penting" Sakura tertawa.

**TBC**

**A/N: terima kasih telah membaca fic hancur ini^^, saya masih baru dalam menulis fic, jadi maklum saja kalau fic ini hancur***lirik fic sendiri*** tapi saya sudah berusaha nulis fic ini untuk reder baca.**

**Awal nya tidak PD untuk publish, setelah sadar hancurnya fic pertama **_**Withou you***_promosi*, **tapi karna saya masih baru dan belajar jadi mohon sekali "kritik dan saran senpai-senpai sekalian" karna itu menjadi penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini ***digulung reader*

**Chapter Ini belum inti masalahnya.**

SEE YA NEXT CHAPYY

REVIEW PLISSSSSSSS! *kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan*


End file.
